Toby's Snowplough
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: A snowstorm is expected to hit, and the workmen and Mavis are still at the quarry. Toby sets off to fetch them, but his snowplough breaks in the process, forcing him to press on without it. Can he make it?


Over the Island of Sodor, the sky was dark, as clouds rumbled in, indicating future bad weather. At Ffarquhar Sheds, Thomas, Percy, and Toby were all having their snowploughs fitted before starting work for the day. Thomas winced as a cold wind blows by their faces. He watched as his driver and fireman attempted to fit the blue snowplough onto his bufferbeam.

"Driver says snow is on the way, so of course that means..."

Thomas looked down at his snowplough in disgust.

"...I have to wear my snowplough..."

Toby smirked.

"Don't get stuck in the snow this year Thomas...!"

Thomas snorted indignantly.

"I wouldn't count on it. Even if it's uncomfortable, I'd rather wear this bulky thing than be stranded all night."

"Well, at least you learned _some_ sense...!" replied Toby.

Percy, disinterested in the conversation, wanted to find something compelling enough that would change the subject. His eyes darted around until they landed on the grew snowplough that was being fitted onto Toby. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Toby, I've always wondered: Why do you need a snowplough?" he asked suddenly.

Toby shifted his gaze to Percy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Thomas and I don't have cowcatchers like you do. You'd think that your cowcatcher could scrape away any snow that was on the line."

Toby laughed heartily.

"Oh Percy, this measly old cowcatcher won't scrape away enough snow to keep me safe; it simply wasn't designed for it. I need a snowplough just like every other engine. You see?"

Percy didn't see but said no more. A workman gave a thumbs up to Toby, indicating the snowplough was finished being fitted.

"Why would you ask such a thing, Percy?" came Thomas' voice.

"I was curious, that's all!"

Toby chuckled as he trundled away to find Henrietta.

* * *

In the yard, Henrietta sat on a cold siding next to some empty stone trucks. She yawned and suddenly jumped, hearing the familiar ringing of Toby's bell. She looked back and grinned as Toby backed down onto her.

"Don't think just because it's cold it means you don't have to work today," Toby grinned.

"I thought nothing of the sort," replied Henrietta, "I don't see how these workmen can work like this, though. My axles are shivering!"

"Simply put, they have lots of willpower. Everyone needs it, man or machine."

Toby rang his bell and the two clattered away.

* * *

Toby soon arrived at Knapford Station, coming to a halt at Platform 2. He grinned at the awaiting workmen, who were shivering with scarves around their necks and cups of cocoa.

"All aboard!" he called.

He rang his bell cheerfully as the workmen climbed aboard. Toby quickly collected the workmen and headed back to the quarry.

* * *

Toby puffed on, noticing the snowflakes falling around him. His snowplough sliced through the snow on the line, pushing it aside. A cold breeze brushed past Henrietta. She shivered slightly.

"Brr... It's so cold..."

"You're lucky the heavy snow hasn't fallen yet," said Toby gravely, "It's going to get even worse."

Henrietta groaned.

"Oh, the mere thought of it..."

* * *

Toby slowed down as he approaches the entrance of the quarry. He saw Mavis shunting a line of trucks. Nearby, he stopped and rang his bell. The workmen reluctantly walked off to work.

"Hello, Mavis!"

Mavis stopped and reversed from the trucks, revealing a worried frown. She attempted to smile, though he could tell it was fake.

"Oh, hello Toby."

Mavis frowns again, looking at the sky. Toby raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's all this talk of snow..." said the quarry diesel, "It makes me nervous."

"Oh?"

"This happens every time a snowstorm occurs," she continued, gaining more and more anxiousness in her voice, "I'm all alone up here in the quarry, and my owners haven't even made me my own snowplough, so I'm pretty vulnerable to these storms."

"I can relate to that; I've been concerned with snowstorms myself in the past."

"But what happens if I become snowed in?"

Toby grinned determinedly.

"I'll clear the tracks and rescue you. I promise."

Mavis tried to smile as Toby began to leave. When he wasn't looking, she glanced back up at the clouds, worried. Henrietta looked back and winced.

"I feel so bad for the poor dear," said the coach, "I'd be frightened too if I was in danger of being blocked off by snow."

"I sympathize, though I meant what I said."

"I would hope so. I only hope you can uphold that promise."

Toby's grin faltered as he thinks of what Henrietta has said.

"I'm sure..."

However, Toby wasn't entirely as confident as he sounded.

* * *

That afternoon, Toby was still a little worried as he arrived back at Knapford.

"What's wrong, Toby?

Toby jumped and looked over to find a concerned Philip at the back of a long train of trucks.

"Oh... it's nothing, really. Don't worry."

Philip squinted with suspicion before grinning.

"Maybe watching how strong I am will cheer you up!"

"Er..."

Philip glanced forward and honked his horn.

"Right! Here I go!" the boxcab cried.

Philip began to shunt the heavy train into Platform 5. Toby couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. Philip soon came to a stop and smiled at him.

"Haha, look I did it! Did that help?"

Toby chuckled.

"Sure."

Philip beamed proudly. Just then, a loud, American whistle caught him off guard and he shouted with fright as Hank backed down onto the trucks.

"Phew, that was a hard journey..." Hank said wearily.

"Did the trucks give you trouble?" Philip asked innocently.

Hank looked back and smirked.

"Hah, nah. I can keep them in order."

He then looked up at the sky.

"It's the snow I'm really worried about. Judging by how thick it was on my way here, it seems we're in for one heck of a storm.

Philip gulped.

"Indeed. It wasn't that bad on my way to the quarry earlier, but when I have to take the workmen home later, it'll be a lot worse, I'm sure."

Hank gasped.

"Later?! You have to go back now, Toby!"

Toby was surprised by Hank's sudden urgency.

"Why? I still have a few hours before I'm due to take that run."

"Because by then it'll be too late! Snow's piling up fast. The whole quarry could be cut off, stranding the workmen and Mavis for who knows how long!"

Philip and Henrietta cried out in alarm.

"Oh no, that's horrible! Hurry, Toby! You have to save those workmen!" the boxcab squealed.

"...and Mavis," deadpanned Hank.

"I don't know who that is..."

Toby realized Hank and Philip were right and remembered the promise he had made to Mavis. The tram looked out into the snow, wind howling. His brow lowered and a determined grin crossed his face.

"Right... Let's go."

Toby's pistons pumped. Philip honked his horn, and Hank rang his bell.

"Wait!" broke in Henrietta, "What if we get stuck?"

Silence fell for a moment, as Toby had no ideas.

"Tell you what," Hank offered, "If you find a telephone, you can call here and I'll fetch Donald and Douglas to dig you out if necessary."

Henrietta smiled confidently.

"That settles that then. Off we go, Toby!"

Toby rang his bell and rushed out into the junction. Hank frowned as the tram engine disappeared from sight.

"I hope he can make it in time..."

* * *

Toby rushed along the Ffarquhar Branch Line, determined to get to the quarry. He felt the true weight of the snow as he had to squint in order to see. Toby's headlamp uncovers more scenery as the train passes through the fog. Henrietta became worried as he heard wheezing from the tram engine.

"You can do it, Toby! Don't give up!" encouraged the coach.

"I won't, don't worry. It's just I haven't been this fast in a while. It's taking a toll on my system, that's all."

Despite his words, Toby didn't feel the most confident, but he knew he had to get to the quarry as soon as possible.

* * *

At Toryeck Station, Terence the Tractor was attempting to clear the road beside the railway.

"Ugh... This snow isn't soft like it usually is... Oof, this is heavy..." he grunted as his treads dug into the asphalt.

A faint bell rang in the distance. Terence's jaw dropped as he recognized it.

"Toby?!"

"Yes, it's me," Toby chuckled dryly as he slowed down to talk to Terence.

"What on Earth are you doing out here?! All the other engines are under a roof!" the tractor spluttered.

"I have to save Mavis and the workmen," replied Toby firmly, "and that's what I'm going to do."

Terence frowned.

"Alright, if it's a rescue mission... But be careful..."

"I will be!" promised Toby as he rushed away.

* * *

At last, Toby arrived at the quarry. He gasped in horror to find Mavis shunting a few trucks.

"Mavis, what are you doing?!" he said in surprise.

Mavis looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello Toby. I'm just shunting some trucks," replied Mavis, "I know this snow is bad but this yard is too untidy for my liking."

"This is no time to be a perfectionist! We have to get you and the workmen out of here!"

A look of concern crossed Mavis' face.

"Why?"

"Hank said the quarry will be blocked by snow soon, and he knows all about this sort of weather! I'd prefer if it if we didn't have to dig you out for several days!"

Mavis' face went a bit pale at the thought of being trapped under a bunch of snow for weeks.

"A-alright... Just... give me a second to round up the workmen and the manager."

She honked her horn loudly.

"Everyone, we need you to get into Henrietta now!"

The workmen gasped at once.

"You heard her!" cried the manager, "Move it, move it!"

The workmen did so and hurried into the vintage coach. Henrietta grinned ruefully. Toby rang his bell as he reversed to a set of points, and puffed down the same line Mavis was on.

"Well, if there's anything remotely positive about this situation, it's that I'm full of passengers. I've missed this feeling."

"At least something can keep you happy," chuckled Toby as he reversed to a set of points, and puffed down the same line Mavis was on. The quarry diesel gasped as she suddenly remembered.

"Toby, look out!"

Toby looked up.

"Hmm?"

Before Mavis could explain, a loud bang was heard, making her close her eyes with horror. Mavis winced as she opened her eyes.

"Toby...? Are you alright?" she cried.

Toby opened an eye and sighed with relief as he looked down to find he wasn't derailed.

"It's not too bad, Mavis... It's lucky I didn't derail, though. How did this happen?"

"I remembered there was a large rock on the line that was covered in snow, but I suppose I didn't warn you in time..." Mavis sighed guiltily.

Toby frowned as he looked down at his snowplough. A large piece of the top right corner was broken off and several cracks were now present.

"Well, if one thing's for sure, it's that my snowplough's broken! If I go out into the snowing this, I'll get stuck for sure. I can't use it now!"

Henrietta and Mavis gasped.

"But Toby, you can't go out in the snow without a snowplough!" Henrietta spluttered.

"Exactly! You'll get stuck in a snowdrift!" added Mavis.

Toby thought for a moment; he realized the situation did seem relatively hopeless without a way of pushing aside snowdrifts. But then he remembered what Percy had said at the sheds that morning.

 _"You'd think your cowcatcher could scrape away any snow_..."

Toby suddenly grinned and looked down at his cowcatcher.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Mavis worriedly.

"I'll use my cowcatcher to scrape away the snow!"

Henrietta stared.

"...please tell me you're not serious."

"It's our only chance!" protested Toby, "We can't be trapped here! These poor workmen need to keep warm!"

"Don't patronize me please," said a workman.

"He has a point, Henrietta," frowned Mavis.

"What, the patronizing?'"

"...no, the fact that Toby has to get these men home, and me too for that matter."

"Oh. I suppose you're right," sighed Henrietta with defeat.

Toby rang his bell and Mavis honked her horn.

"Charge!" grinned Mavis as the cavalcade raced away to Knapford, to take shelter from the storm. Henrietta was still worried as Toby rushed forwards in the lead.

"Are you sure your cowcatcher can scrape away snow?"

"We're not stuck yet, are we?" smiled Toby as he puffed into a snowdrift.

The cowcatcher knocked the snow off the rails.

"I suppose not, but-"

"Toby, is Henrietta always like this?" Mavis broke in.

"She can be a bit overprotective at times but she's fine overall," Toby smirked.

"I'm right here you know."

"Oh, we know all right."

"Uh, excuse me you, but maybe we should be paying attention...?" Henrietta gulped.

"What makes you say that?" asked Mavis.

"Because there's a giant snowdrift right in front of us!"

Toby gasped as he looked ahead.

"Henrietta's right! Brake, Mavis, brake!"

Mavis' driver applied the brakes, as did Toby's. The two engines stopped, just in time. Toby gulped as he looked at the large snowdrift.

"...can your cowcatcher get through that?" Henrietta said quietly.

"I... I'm not sure," Toby said quietly as doubt filled his firebox.

"But Toby, what about the workmen?" Mavis asked urgently, "They need heat or else they'll freeze like an ice cream cone!"

Toby wasn't sure what to do now. He looked at the snowdrift, then back to Henrietta and the workmen. The workmen were shivering with cold. They were sipping their hot cocoa and wrapping up in blankets to keep warm. Toby sighed.

"...you're right. I can't let them down. I can't let you all down. I may be smaller than other engines, but that doesn't mean I can't do big things!"

"I feel like you stole that from somewhere," commented Henrietta.

Toby charged forward.

Henrietta gasped as she was jolted.

"Wait, but Toby-"

She was cut off as Toby's cowcatcher collided with the snow. Everyone slammed their eyes shut to brace for impact. Snow flew everywhere, particularly on top of the cavalcade. Mavis opened her eyes and was shocked to find that not only were they still on the rails, but that they were moving at all.

"T-Toby?!" the diesel gasped.

Toby laughed triumphantly as he rushed forwards, pulling the coaches and Mavis behind him.

"You did it ol' boy, you did it!" cheered his driver.

Toby couldn't help but laugh harder.

"I told you all! I told you!"

Toby had all of his confidence as he charged the rest of the snowdrifts along the branch line.

Terence's jaw dropped when he noticed Toby rush past with the coaches and Mavis.

"Toby?! Where's your snowplough?! You just had it, didn't you?"

"It broke apart on a rock at the quarry," shouted Toby over the piercing winds, "Now I'm using my cowcatchers!"

"B-But that's for nudging animals off the line, not snow!"

Toby smirked.

"Is that so?"

The tram engine rushed into another snowdrifted, coating the tractor with snow. Mavis and Henrietta giggled. Terence spat out some snow, and scoffed. However, he couldn't be cross for long and cheered as he trundled away.

"Well done, boy! Well done!" he called.

* * *

At Knapford Station, Philip, Hank, and Dennis were taking shelter from the snowstorm.

Philip shivered.

"How long is this going to last, big eng- I mean, Hank?" he asked quietly.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure, little one," replied Hank ruefully, "I just hope poor Toby and Mavis get here soon. This snow is starting to get worse. The idea of those two all alone in this blizzard makes me concerned."

"I'm just cold," whined Dennis, "My motor needs heating up..."

"Maybe if you worked harder, you would actually feel some heat," grinned Hank.

Dennis was about to retort when the clinging of a bell raised Hank's eyebrows.

"I think that's Toby's bell!"

"So he came back okay?!" Philip asked with delight.

"I certainly did!" exclaimed a voice.

The three engines looked over to find a grinning Toby braking at the platform, followed by Henrietta and Mavis. Philip and Hank cheered for the tram engine, as did the people on the platform who couldn't get to their homes because of the snow.

"Oh, thank goodness we're under a roof..." Henrietta spluttered as a pile of snow fell from off the roof and onto the track, "I couldn't take any more of that..."

"Just be glad we aren't at the quarry anymore," chuckled Mavis.

The workmen clapped and cheered as they ran to their loved ones.

"Thank you so much for helping, Toby," said the quarry manager as he walked up to him, "You helped me, our workforce, and our engine Mavis get home without being stuck at the quarry."

"And all without a snowplough too!" cried Mavis.

Hank blinked as he noticed Toby had no snowplough. He gasped as the implication struck him.

"Well, I'll be! How'd you come to lose it?"

"I, uh... ran into a rock at the quarry," Toby chuckled sheepishly, "And uh... my snowplough broke..."

The trio's jaws dropped.

"How- how?! How do you do that?!" Dennis spluttered, "You came all this way with no snowplough? Why I'd probably just give up entirely!"

"Not surprising," quipped Mavis.

"How'd you do it, champ?" asked Hank with a hint of pride for his friend.

"All you need is determination and you can get any job done," grinned Toby.

"Wow! You really are more than just a steam tram, Toby!" Philip smiled, "You're amazing!"

Toby beamed.

* * *

A few days later, the snow was pushed aside from the railway lines and the engines could get back to work. Thomas and Percy were already in Ffarquhar Sheds when Toby slowly backed in.

"There you are!" cried Thomas, "We were worried about you!"

"There's no reason to," said Toby, "I was quite alright."

Toby quickly told Thomas and Percy about his adventure.

"See? I told you that you didn't need a snowplough," chuckled Percy.

"Oh, how I envy you...!" grumbled Thomas.

"Now, now you two, just because I managed to pull through without a snowplough doesn't mean you shouldn't use it. I'll probably still need it the next time snow falls. This was probably pure luck," Toby replied.

"Toby is right," said a booming voice.

The trio looked over to find the Fat Controller walking up to the shed, grinning from ear to ear.

"But still Toby, I am very proud of you. You got the workmen home safe and sound, and even got Mavis out of the storm, despite the hardship that faced you. That's what an Enterprising Engine is, and that's what you are."

Toby smiled.

"Thank you, sir!"

"I'll get you a new coat of paint soon too; you deserve it."

The Fat Controller tipped his hat and walked away.

"I'll say you do," said Percy, "I couldn't imagine doing something like that!"

"It was nothing, really," said Toby earnestly, "Besides, we've all had our fair share of heroism."

Before anyone could reply, Mavis rushed up with her first load of stone since the storm. She honked her horn as she braked.

"Toby!"

The three engines looked over, puzzled.

"Toby, I never properly thanked you for rescuing me from that snowstorm. So... thank you."

Toby's smile grew wider.

"No problem, Mavis. I wouldn't want to leave any engine out in the snow to freeze to the frames! Even if they once were rather... *ahem* full of her own ideas...!"

Thomas and Percy laughed as Mavis sheepishly rolled away.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks after that, engines and people congratulated Toby over and over again.

"You've proven what it means to be a Fat Controller's engine," said Edward as Toby passed him.

"That's right," agreed Henry, "I don't even mind you share my title now. You deserve it, old friend."

As Toby steamed out of the yard, a chorus of cheers from various engines erupted.

Toby didn't let the compliments get to his smokebox, but he still felt proud to be an Enterprising Engine.


End file.
